


Danganronpa: Class Two

by GenderfluidFlower



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cutting, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidFlower/pseuds/GenderfluidFlower
Summary: What if there was a class two? What if they were more peaceful? What is they were all mostly gay?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 4





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is appreciated!
> 
> My Amino is RubberHoseArt!
> 
> Danshingu belongs to Alysdraws on Amino!
> 
> Ataro belongs to axachist on Tumblr!

Standing in front of the gate Kaleb started questioning his decisions. He had been invited to Hope's Peak Academy. He guessed it was due to his strength in public speaking but he felt like he shouldn't be here. Public speaking isn't going to get him very far even if he was going somewhere that guaranteed success. 

'No. You went to therapy for this! You'll be fine!' Kaleb attempted to encourage himself as he pushed past the gate and walked into the school. The letter was becoming dampened with nervous sweat and the pen in his hand was slipping. He couldn't see a damn soul in the school. "Hello? Anyone around?" Kaleb had yet to do anything about his feminine voice since transition and he hated hearing it. It was too high pitched and childish so it never helped him when on stage.

Suddenly the room started spinning and Kaleb couldn't feel anything. He felt like he was going to throw up. Seeing the green on the ground though he was pretty sure he already did. Before Kaleb could get sick again everything went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Pain shot through his throat as Kaleb slowly awoke. Kaleb groaned as he lifted his head up and looked around. He was in a classroom that looked much better than the ones in America though there were a few things that bothered him. Where there were supposed to be windows were large pieces of metal with screws in them and there was a television in the front of the room. "Guess this school is rich," Kaleb muttered and stood up. Looking down at the desk there was a note and some napkins. Not caring for the note he grabbed the napkins to wipe off his face before 11anything else could leave his body. There was no garbage so Kaleb just set in on the note. 

Now a question that Kaleb needed answered popped up. "What the fuck happened?" Maybe he passed out from his meds and someone put him in here or maybe he just went throughout the day but during a blackout? The blackout was most likely in his life but it was still weird. Maybe he could ask a student or teacher?

The hallway was as empty as the class. Kaleb sighed walking down the hall. Was the day already over? Was he locked in? Panic and pain filled him and his steps became quicker. He couldn't be locked in here, he had a meeting with his therapist and he still had his binder on. Kaleb wouldn't exactly take it off in a school with the cameras. 

Kaleb finally heard voices coming from a room. Peeking in he saw 15 other teens. By the way they looked they seemed to be mostly females. 5 girls were talking to each other and Kaleb already recognized one of them. It was his sister, Kastumi, who stood proudly by them with her pale pink pigtails. Kaleb needed to run over to her and ask questions but instead deciding to walk over. Katsumi saw him quickly and pulled him into a hug. She could not speak but waved her hands excitedly when she let go of him. "Kat, who's that?" A venomous voice shook him from the interaction. The girl who asked looked like the punk aesthetic humanized. Kaleb remembered her from the information he was given upon being invited. She was Ataro Kimasura the Ultimate Guitarist. "Oh um, sorry for just interrupting whatever you all were talking about! I'm Cassie Jackson! I'm Katsumi's sister!" He immediately saw the disappointment in Katsumi's face when he called himself Cassie. He couldn't say he was trans or a guy he still looked so fucking feminine! "Oh, she didn't mention having a sister! Anyways that's Ataro and I'm Danshingu!" A girl beside a pink haired gal and Ataro spoke loudly. Danshingu Hoshi? The name rang throughout Kaleb's head until he recognized it. She was the Ultimate Dancer! She wore the same ballet shoes as in the picture provided.

"Of course she couldn't mention it, She's deaf," The pink haired girl, who Kaleb knew as Aika the Ultimate Actor, spoke. A girl with brown hair covering her eyes, Opal the Ultimate Pyromaniac, smacked her on the head. "Rude dude."

Before Aika or anyone else could hit Opal a voice spoke through the intercoms. "Welcome all students to Hope's Peak Academy! Please report to the gym for more information!" After the intercom cut out confusion filled the air. "Who was that?" "Why should we go to the gym?"

While others asked questions, Ataro and Danshingu were already leaving. Kaleb grabbed Katsumi's hand and ran after them. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Ataro looked back at them and simply said, "The gym." "Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Danshingu shook her head. "They'll come sooner or later when they want to." "Or when they stop being idiots."

The gym was empty as well. It had shown sign of life since there were explosion marks on the ground along with light footprints. Katsumi, Danshingu, and Ataro went to stand next to the stage in the back while Kaleb went to the mark on the ground. It was new and came from something small like the size of a toddler or large infant.

A few minutes passed while Kaleb wrote notes on his legs and the girls talked happily. Other teens soon began coming into the room. Aika and Opal soon joined the girls by the stage.

"Welcome all students to Hope's Peak Academy!" The voice from the stage gained all of their attention. A black and white pair sat on a podium. It was creepy and looked unnatural. Kaleb assumed it was either some supernatural thing or just a remote control bear.

"Aw it's such a cute teddy," Danshingu said happily and clasped her hands together. "I'm no teddy you blue freak! I am Monokuma, the headmaster of this school where you'll spend the rest of your lives!" Fear and confusion filled the air. They all seemed to not mind the fact that he was a small discolored bear and focused more on the fact that they were stuck here.

"You better be fucking joking!" The bear glared at Ataro as soon as she spoke. "Of course not! You all lovely students get to live here with everything you could ever need!" Anger was the only thing seen on her face but before she could lunge at it Katsumi grabbed her arm. "But, um, is there a way we could leave and not be trapped here," Danshingu asked. "Of course there is! Gotta have some entertainment! To leave the school you will need to get away with murder!" Everyone fell silent after that due to surprise and fear. Kaleb had stood up from his place on the floor with his eyes wide. 'Was this just a whole plan for his death?' "After a murder of a student there will be time for investigators to gather clues on who the blackened, the killer, is! After the investigation is over a class trial will begin where we will figure out the murder!" He explained it so calmly. 

Katsumi's grasp failed to keep Ataro down as she lunged again towards the bear. Kaleb didn't remember how he got over there but he was suddenly holding onto her ankle when Ataro was inches away from it. "Don't attack him! He'll explode!" He pulled the guitarist back down and onto the ground. "And do you know that My Chemical Nightmare!" Kaleb rolled his eyes and pointed to the mark on the ground. "That was obviously made to kill someone or hurt them to the point of eternal pain. He seems intrigued by murder. Also, the same kind of dust from the explosion is on some of the footprints and the podium." 

Ataro shook her head but got up without a word with Danshingu's help. "That is correct and it is one of the rules you'll find in your E-Handbook! Please review the rules and then continue with your day!" With that he disappeared. The panic finally set into everyone even Ataro. "What the fuck is wrong with this place?" Danshingu put her hand on Ataro's shoulder and shook her. "We all will be fine! We all just have to agree not to murder anyone!" Kaleb nodded agreeing with her. "D is right, as long as none of us attack eachother then we can find another harmless way out!" Danshingu gave Kaleb a soft smile and preceded to calm Ataro down with Kastumi's, Aika's, and Opal's help.


	2. Who da fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danshingu belongs to Alysdraws on Amino  
> Ataro belongs to axarchist on Tumblr  
> Eiko belongs to ☆//Eiko\\\☆  
> Other ocs belong to me!
> 
> I can answer any questions about this! Either comment or PM on Tumblr (RubberHoseCartoon) or Danganronpa Amino (RubberHoseArt)

A day or two passed and everything was peaceful between everyone. They had all become acquainted with each other and got along with few fights. The fights mostly came from Ataro and Aika.  
Kaleb and Katsumi sat with their friends at one of the tables during breakfast. Eiko Kane, an extremely orange themed jester, sat on the table talking happily to Katsumi, Roman Royal, the pastel colored puppeteer, and her fiancé Quinn Prince, a mask wearer mask maker, sat beside Katsumi with their hands tied.  
Ataro and Danshingu were talking about music and dancing while Opal was trying to stop Aika from pouring salt into their drinks.

Yeah, it was peaceful with even that. Especially during breakfast with their agreements but this was different. Monokuma, the weird bear, had not made any announcements or attempted to interact. Kaleb guessed it was due to being busy with covering some shady government stuff but he only had the books and files to confirm that.

"Can you pass me that paper over there," Kaleb asked Eiko while writing down notes in his small notebook. "Sure, Cassie!" Eiko quickly gave him the paper and looked at what he was writing. "What'cha writing?" Before he could respond Aika spoke. "Obviously some weird nerd girl stuff." Kaleb shook his head. "No, I mean kind of. I found some papers about a murderer called Genocide Jack or who I prefer calling Genocide J since their gender is unknown-" "Sexism!" "-Shush Ataro. Anyways I wanted to make notes about their ways of murder. Before I came to Hope's Peak Academy, I learned about the mystery behind this case. As a public speaker and hopefully a future politician I needed to learn about this," Kaleb spoke excitedly. To be honest, that was only half of the truth but it didn't matter.  
"Like I said nerd shit." Kaleb rolled his eyes as Ataro groaned. 

Before anyone could speak again the intercom spoke. It gained attention immediately. "All students please report to the gym for a surprise!" Wait, they were already in the gym? Kaleb thought a bit and looked around the room. Nothing seemed off except for the few extra tables but he expected it to be for personal space or extra funding. Maybe Monokuma caught some more innocent souls? The sound of many people coming down the hall filled the tense hair. Was the surprise death because they all agreed to not murder eachother? It seems almost everyone had thought something of the sorts because everyone except Kaleb and his friends had moved to the tables farthest from the doors.

Kaleb's theory of new poor souls seemed correct when 13 students walked into the gym. They all looked like they had witnessed death, especially one of the guys beside a white haired girl who seemed to be comforting them. The slightly smaller group didn't notice them and seemed only focused on the stage.  
Meeting them might be the surprise Monokuma was talking about so Kaleb spoke. "Good morning." It was simple but he would wait to use his perks of public speaking. They all had shook slightly due to the new voice speaking. It was expected. "I said good morning. I'm Cassie-" "Good morning students!" The bear had interrupted Kaleb and sat on the podium on the stage proudly. "As you can see the surprise was others! It wouldn't be a school without multiple classes!" He chuckled a bit and it was very uncomfortable. "Due to you guys finally meeting that means some things will change! For example when you go to your room, Class Two's rooms will also be there. The Class Trial room will also have more podiums!" With that information the bear vanished. Kaleb had already jotted it down. Class Trial Room? Must be to figure out the murderer. But he could write more about that later when his brain was filled with painkillers and antidepressants. There were more important things like the new people. "Who are you guys?" Kaleb didn't need to ask because Eiko did it for him. The white haired girl stood in front of them clearly appearing, or wanting to, as a leader. "Apparently Class One. You guys are Class Two, correct?" Kaleb stood up nodding. "We are indeed, but do not act like we are a school." He glared at them. "You sparked this event didn't you? You sparked it with a murder." 

They seemed surprised. "How would you know," the guy the white haired girl was comforting spoke. "I am Cassie Annie Jackson, it's my job to know." Kaleb pointed at them. "There are a total of 13 of you while there are 16 of us! There was originally 15 of you guys since it would be hard for one person to murder two and if two people murdered one person you guys would be acting differently. Also Monokuma hasn't spoken to us since we got here. He obviously noticed that you guys had a greater chance at murdering each other if he provided a way to get you to do it!" Kaleb knew he had convinced them that he was correct. The white haired girl sighed. "We did lose two, Sayaka and Yasuhiro, to a murder." Before she could say much more he spoke. "We do not do that here. Every single one of us have made a promise to not murder or attempt it. We expect you to follow the same thing or else-" Look Kaleb couldn't threaten people. He was 165 lbs of pure fluff and drugs. Thankfully, his friends were great at threatening.. "Or else Illegal break your bones and have orange and blue dance on you until you die from pain," Ataro stood up, obviously more intimidating due to her look, and pointed at Eiko and Danshingu when mentioning him. "Then I'll take the ground bones from you and then give them a drug addict in here." They all knew Ataro would probably just break their nose but the other class didn't. All shared looks of agreement and the white haired girl nodded. "We will follow this rule."

Kaleb smiled and walked up to her. "Then, good morning. The name's Jackson, Cassie Annie Jackson."


	3. Class Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This begins in Makoto's third person view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danshingu belongs to Alysdraws  
> Ataro belongs to axarchist  
> Eiko belongs to Eiko  
> The rest of the ocs belong to me

It happened again. Makoto stared sickenly at Chihiro's body in the girl's locker room. She was suspended in the air with blood trickling down from her head. The words bloodlust were written in her blood on the wall beside her. It was so disgusting. Apparently Byakuya didn't think so. He stood close to the body examining. "How the fuck are you acting so calm?" He could already feel throw up threatening to come up.

Byakuya shrugged. "You can't freak out when examining such a delicate thing. If you do," his eyes went up and down Makoto's body as he spoke. "You'll miss something. "

After Makoto eased himself others began to come in. Everyone seemed sickened and heartbroken at her death but someone was missing during it. But everyone seemed more focused on the murder which Makoto already examined. He soon realized who it was. "Wait, has anyone seen-" He was caught off by Byakuya grabbing his hand and pulling him somewhere. He was mumbling about Makoto not listening and being a disappointment.

Whatever, he would try to check if they were there at the class trial.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The evidence Makoto held in his brain was sickening and hurting. All the blame and ideas of who it was swirled as he stood in his place when everyone was called to the Class Trial Room. His eyes scanned every nervous person in that room when he noticed two people missing. He raised his voice before anyone could start. "Wait, where Touko and Cassie?" Kyoko spoke instead of him. That caused everyone to look at their empty spots next to each other. "Now that you say that, Cassie wasn't with any of us while investigating either and Touko locked herself up," Makoto added. "I saw her, well heard Cassie," Aoi rubbed her arm. "I wanted to check on her since she hasn't been seen taking notes in a while. When I knocked she didn't respond. I tried to open her door since it was unlocked but it didn't open. I knocked again and she responded. She said she was having eye problems since she ran out of contacts and couldn't even see the door. She told me she would be out soon so I returned to Touko's room." Aoi moved her hands a bit while explaining. Makoto sighed a bit and Monokuma jumped up happily. "I'll go get them so we can begin." Soon the bear disappeared.

Wait, did Aoi say contacts? Makoto picked up a contact container in the girl's locker room. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it. There were no contacts in there but there was writing engraved. 'Kaleb Annie Jackson - Please dispose of when found <3,' Makoto read mentally. Kaleb? Maybe it was a codename for Cassie? Like something between her, Eiko, Ataro, and Danshingu? But if so, did Cassie kill Chihiro?

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Monokuma soon arrived with a kicking Touko and a nonchalant Cassie covering her face. They were forced into their spots with Casie backwards. When turned around, her hands were removed. A pair of black tinted glasses hid her eyes and blood trickled from her nose. "I didn't want to come," Touko stuttered, rubbing her arms. "I didn't either but that doesn't mean you have any rights to kick me in the face." That explained the blood.

"Class Trial begins now!"

It started and Byakuya started the discussion. "I think we all know who murdered Chihiro." Eiko shook his head. "W-what? But we've discussed nothing!" "We don't need to. The killer is obviously Genocide Jack. Due to the message and the way the body is suspended." 

"Dude, wait, that means one of us is a fucking serial killer," Ataro asked squinting at Togami. "Of course, since only Genocide Jack and the police know about certain things in the murder. Know one could copy it." He smirked. "But then who's Genocide Jack?" Aoi's question came out in a nervous voice but got a confident response. "I think it's pretty obvious."  
"Dude, tell us then," Danshingu demanded.

"Why don't you ask Touko?" Togami's eyes narrowed towards Touko's trembling body. "W-what!" "It can't be Touko," Makoto said. "Objecting, huh? Well, you're wrong."

Sakura spoke up glaring at the rich boy. "And how can you be so sure?" The smirk on his face already proved he knew. "The night before Monokuma egged us on with murder, Touko pulled me aside and confessed a little something to me." Touko began screaming. "Shut up! Shut up!" "She told me how she had something inside of her that craved murder." Touko fell to her knees crying. 

"You promised me! You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone as long as I didn't kill anyone!" Togami shook his head. "You broke it first." "Wait, so Touko is Genocide Jack," Ishimaru asked. "Yes and no. Genocide Jack is like a split personality. While Touko is more of a quiet and calm girl, Jack is a bloodthirsty and murderous fiend," Togami explained. 

"Touko, is this true?" Katsumi's sign language was translated by Eiko. Touko stood up with her legs shaking violently. She nodded looking at the ground. Everyone seemed taken back. Makoto couldn't believe it. Touko, a calm girl is a murderer? 

Everyone was silent except for Cassie. She spoke for the first time in the day. "Could we talk to her? If you feel safe with that." Her pale hand touched Touko's shoulder. When it left, Touko began twitching. She bent backwards and when she was up again she looked different. He eyes were wide and red and her tongue was fucking long. 

She looked so fucking insane and was scaring everyone with her stare. "What's up! Genocide Jack here! Or I prefer Genocide Jill!" Her voice was much happier than Touko's anxious voice. Cassie seemed undisturbed and started asking questions. "Hello, I would like to ask one simple question. Were you involved in the death of whoever is Chihiro?" Cassie's voice became slightly weak at mention of death. It was almost unnoticeable but Makoto noticed it. "OH! As much as I wish I did, I didn't kill the loli girl." Jill seemed sad about not being the criminal which confirmed it in Makoto's mind.

"And how can we believe a murderous bitch like you," Mondo growled. "Oh keep up with the compliments they just fuel me!" Her erotic face was so gross. "But I didn't. I use a specific way of murdering people. I bet Big Mac knows." Her eyes burned into Makoto. He shivered and nodded. "I do. Genocide Jill usually kills and suspends her victims with knives." Jill nodded giggling. "I use a specific type of scissors since I am a professional."

"There aren't any scissors here though. And that doesn't prove that you didn't kill her. You could've used something else," Hifumi said. "But wouldn't it be weird for Jill to change her murder methods after so many murders. It would be uncanny," Makoto rebutted. "I would never leave my scissors out of a murder!"

"She could've done it still! She is a serial killer without just one pair of scissors surrounding her," Taka responded. "Are you so sure about that?" With that Jill pulled out four pairs of scissors from somewhere. Everyone had moved back as soon as they were drawn out.

"So if it's not her then…." Eiko trailed off. "Then it's Byuaka," Ataro yelled, slamming her hands down. "I disagree." Ataro glared at Makoto. "What do you mean?"

Makoto pulled the contact container from his pocket. "For one, Byakuya and Kyoko were having tea last night and went to bed at 1. Two, I found Cassie's empty eye contact case at the murder scene." Cassie looked in Makoto's direction. Kyoko then stepped in. "Cassie was also out late. You can tell because when she spoke she sounded more sluggish and filled with anxiety." 

With that everyone seemed to turn on Cassie. Her legs shook a bit along with her voice. "Your proof is weak. Try again." "Then how about the fact that you were the only one that didn't see the crime scene? That you've been studying about Genocide Jill since the beginning? What about the fact that you are wearing tinted glasses? And that you've barely spoken and taken notes for a few days?"

A whimper broke the tension in the room and tears began hitting the floor. "Stop." Makoto didn't. "You haven't talked to any of us except for Chihiro since we've met and you always seemed intrigued when someone talked about Sayaka's elimination." 

Cassie fucking broke. She slumped to her knees and started fucking crying as hard as she could. She ripped off her glasses and threw them. "Makoto! Stop!" Kyoko glared at Makoto. "She still deserves a chance to speak."

A few minutes passed and Cassie stood up with her head bowed. "I'm fine. I just haven't felt like that in so long." She wiped her eyes and her bangs fell onto her left eye. "Let me explain."

"I wasn't at the crime scene because of the reasoning of the other questions. I've been studying Genocide Jill because I believed she was the one that hurt someone special to me. I was wearing tinted glasses because I can't see and I have an eye problem with my left eye. I've barely spoken because I was having breathing problems. I couldn't find my notebook so I stopped taking notes. I talked to Chihiro because I found myself falling for him. And last, I was interested because I wanted to see if any of you would copy what she did with Yasuhiro."

Her reasoning had so many flaws. "That doesn't help you. What is the eye problem, why do you have chest pains, and why the fuck did you call Chihiro a him?" Makoto glared at Cassie. With all the eyes on her she began shaking. "I guess I can't get out of this without exposing myself. Let's begin. For the eye problem, when I was born I had two different eye colors." She moved her bangs from her eyes. Her left eye shined pink while her right eye was a dark purple. "But wait!" Aoi stepped in. "But we've seen you with both of your eyes purple?" Cassie smiled, shaking her head. "That's what those contacts are for." She pointed at the container in Makoto's hand.

"Now my chest." She started crying a bit when she brought up her chest. "Promise none of you guys will kill me for this."

"Wait stop!" Cassie had started pulling off her top. She rolled her eyes at Taka's remark. She pulled it off to the point where her chest showed off. But her chest wasn't covered with a bra, it was covered with something that looked like a tight crop top. She pulled her shirt back down. "I am a trans guy."

No one spoke as Cassie cried. "I don't feel comfortable as a girl. I may like dresses and having girls as friends but I prefer being a guy. I wanted to be called Kaleb and use he/him pronouns. Sadly, the world is transphobic so when I came here I pretended to be a girl. I hate lies but I had to. I feared I would be killed for it."

No one responded. Everyone seemed too shocked, even Kyoko and Togami. "And Chihiro is a guy. He had an inferiority complex and was insecure about his body due to being small and weak. He hid his insecurities by crossdressing and pretending to be a girl. I connected with him and fell for him! I would never kill him. Plus I have Necrophobia."

"Necrophobia," Eiko asked, finally speaking out of them all. "It's the fear of anything associated with death like corpses and blood," Togami explained. Cassie nodded. "So you didn't kill her?" Hifumi looked at Cassie questionably. Cassie looked ready to punch him. "I didn't kill **him**. You did."

Cassie had surprised them again. "What!?! You don't have any proof you lying girl." " **He** is telling the truth." Ataro glared at Hifumi. "I do have proof. Last night Chihiro told me he was meeting you in the female's locker room. He borrowed my e-handbook without my knowledge and took Sayaka's. I know that because I found both near him in the girl's locker room. You took the chance to see the girl's locker room because you're a pervert."

Hifumi didn't respond and just stood there. "It's time to vote everyone!"

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Everyone voted for Hifumi it seemed because he was soon dragged away to be eliminated. He was chained to a chain with a desk around him and he was in a glass pool. Water started filling the tank as well as papers. The water filled up to the top and the papers flew around in the water. The papers started cutting all around his body while he drowned. Soon he drowned in the bloody water.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Everyone looked at each other with disgusted stares. That was much bloodier than the last. 

Cassie picked up her glasses and looked at them all. "You all lost my trust today. You broke me and watched me suffer. You made me confess everything. You all have lost the trust of Kaleb Annie Jackson." Kaleb turned around and walked out.


End file.
